1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female quick-connect coupling element and to a quick-connect coupling that can be used for releasably joining together two pipes for pressurized fluid, and that includes, inter alia, such a female element.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the field of releasably joining together pipes through which pressurized fluid flows, it is known that a female coupling element can be used that is provided with controlled locking means for locking a male element in a configuration in which it is fitted into the female element, i.e. in a configuration in which the pipes are interconnected, the male and female elements constituting ends of respective ones of said pipes.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,947 that it is possible to provide a discharge circuit in a female quick-connect coupling element. In that way, a fluid held captive in the female element can be emptied through the discharge circuit by operating a specific valve member controlled by a rotary member associated with a piston. Such a construction is complex and requires numerous parts to be used that must be manufactured with precision and operation of which can deteriorate over the lifetime of the coupling. In addition, the equipment known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,947 is relatively voluminous and a large number of seals must be provided.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,630 or from EP-A-1 596 119 to have an end of a duct of a female coupling element bear against an internal seal of a male element. Such female elements are bulky and need many seals.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to remedy those drawbacks by proposing a novel female quick-connect coupling element that is simpler and more reliable than prior art female quick-connect coupling elements, in particular by means of it having a smaller number of parts and a smaller number of seals, and that is more compact than the known equipments, while nevertheless operating reliably.